


Endgame Drabbles

by natrgrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrgrs/pseuds/natrgrs
Summary: Drabbles of what happened in between the 5 year time skip, and what happened post-Endgame (based on the ending of my fix-it.)





	1. Roots

**Author's Note:**

> HI! 
> 
> I said that was the first and last one, but guess what? 
> 
> I’ll update this whenever a headcanon drives me to do a fic. Or you can give me your headcanons on my twitter @natrgrs

She was tired.

It was a busy day at the orphanage she was handling. One of the children had their birthday and of course she couldn’t let it pass without a celebration.

It wasn’t anything big, just a simple small gathering for all the children. She ordered a cake and bought food for everyone to share, and they sang happy birthday. She knows the child misses her parents, and when she heard that her wish was for her parents to comeback, she felt so weak knowing she couldn’t do anything.

She’s emotionally, physically, and mentally tired. All she wanted to do was reach HQ, eat maybe a bit of dinner (peanut butter sandwiches), watch a movie, check in on her e-mails, then rest. It’s been a long day.

Once she gets back in HQ, she immediately notices Steve’s car parked beside her spot.

“Hey, soldier.” She greets as she walks inside the common room where she finds him reading through his e-mails. “What’re you up to?”

Steve looks up from the tablet, giving her a smile. “Dinner?” He asks. “I’ll drive.”

“Give me 30.” She smiles and climbs up to her quarters.

 

...

 

It was when she was applying lipgloss that she notices her roots had grown out longer. The red was starting to grow back. She pays it no attention, braiding her hair so it doesn’t fall off to her face.

She finds Steve holding a picture frame when she meets him down in the common rooms. It was one of the few pictures they had lying around. It had Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey in it. It was taken during Sam’s birthday, and they were all around him making faces as he smiles.

“Rogers.”

Steve turns to face her, putting the frame down. She was wearing one of her more laid back outfits. A black tank top, her army green windbreaker, a pair of jeans and her worn out sneakers. He smiles at her. “How many jackets do you own?”

“The necessary number I need for jackets.” She shrugs at him. “Are we taking my car or yours? Or your motorcycle?”

“We’re taking my car.”

 

...

 

Steve brought her to their favorite diner in Brooklyn. They sat in comfortable silence as they wait for their food to arrive, until Steve asks her, “How was your day?”

She looks up at him, smiling solemnly “It was fine. There was a birthday earlier in the orphanage. How ‘bout you? What have you been up to?”

“Not much.” He shrugs. “The support group is the only thing keeping me busy nowadays.”

Well, it was true. It’s been a year and a half since the decimation of half the universe. There wasn’t much to do anymore, but move on. They were all trying to.

Tony moved out of the compound the moment he got better. Bought a house by the lake, and now has Morgan.

Bruce exiled himself. They haven’t heard from him and last they heard was he was locking up in a lab somewhere.

Thor went to find the remains of his people, claiming a part of Norway and labeled it as New Asgard.

Rocket and Nebula continued to look after the galaxy. Carol went on to help the planets adjust to what happened. Okoye has been watching over Wakanda, assisting the Queen Mother who lost both of her children.

Rhodey was patrolling around the world, mostly to deal with terrorists and mercenaries taking advantage of the vulnerability of the world.

Clint... was nowhere to be found. Right after the decimation, Natasha tried to reach out to him, but he just answered to leave him alone.

Natasha nods, as their food arrive. They eat in silence, until Steve points out her hair. “Too lazy to tend to your roots?”

Natasha rolls her eyes at him. “Nah.” She dismisses his thoughts. “I just want something familiar back.”

Steve stares at her, gives her one of those sad smiles where he looks like a kicked puppy. He understands. He wants that too.

 

…

 

Later when they were sitting on of the couches in the common room, watching a movie, curled up against each other on the couch, Steve asks, “I found a place.”

“Oh.” Natasha sits straight. “Where?”

“Brooklyn.” He flashes a crooked smile. Nat nods, focusing on the movie. “When are you moving out?” She asks, almost heartbroken at the thought she’ll be alone.

“I haven’t bought the place.” Steve states. “I was hoping you’d join me.” He smiles, sheepishly as she gapes at him.

“Steve, you know there’s a lot to do here.” Nat sighs. “I can’t leave this. I can’t. I-I there’s a lot to do, to monitor, to-”

“Nat.” Steve smiles apologetically. “It’s okay. That’s why I didn’t buy it. I knew you wouldn’t want to leave.”

“Steve it’s okay if you leave.” She smiles at him, not reaching her eyes. “I can handle the things here.”

“I know.” Steve says. “But, I’m not leaving. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Natasha stares at him. She smiles, recalling back an almost same conversation she had with him. Back when the team was falling apart, getting divided into two. It almost feels like that was a decade ago.

“I’m never leaving you alone, Nat.”

She believes him. She would never leave him alone as well. It’s been 5 years (almost 6) since the whole S.H.I.E.L.D fiasco, and they’ve been sticking with each other ever since. They don’t plan on changing that.


	2. Till the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Steve if he’s staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout his trilogy, Steve always bent the rules for Bucky. It’s a shame it all got to waste when he left Bucky in Endgame, so here’s me fixing it.

One more mission left. 

 

After the bloody battle, there was one last mission to be accomplished. Return the stones to their exact timelines, clip any branches of an alternate reality, and make sure the stones are in safe hands. 

 

Naturally, Steve took on the mission. They were all sitting around the yard of Tony’s lake house, a dayafter the celebration they held. It surprised no one when he volunteered, and no one had any qualms. 

 

It was during after lunch when he spotted Bucky by the lake, sitting at the end of the dock. 

 

“Buck.” He called, as he sat beside him, and stared at the tranquility of the lake. “You, ok?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Bucky answers, still not looking at him. “Just...” He trails off, and sighs. “Wondering.” 

 

“About what?” Steve asks curiously. Bucky still wasn’t looking at him. 

 

“Are you going back?” Bucky asked, finally turning to look at him. He had that solemn look in his eyes, and his lips in a tight line. “That’s why you volunteered to return the stones?” 

 

Steve stares at him, then shrugs. He chuckles, Natasha had asked him the same thing last night. “Why do you people assume that I’d go back?” He asks, and his oldest (pun intended) friend, just looks at him as if he was asking the most ridiculous question in the whole world. 

 

“Y’know Natasha asked me the same thing last night.” He tells him, and he smirks. He was about to say something when Steve cuts him. “Don’t start, jerk.” 

 

“You’re not answering my question, punk.” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “No.” He smiles and looks at Bucky. “Peggy had a good life. She had her husband and her children. I wouldn’t take that away from her.” 

 

“And you kissed her niece.” Bucky playfully reminds, making Steve cringe. He laughs when he notices. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Barnes.” 

 

“Imagine if you did go back, and when the time comes when she’s born-” Bucky hysterically laughs, Steve looks at him done. “Uncle Stevie kissed Sharon.” He laughs some more. Steve looks unimpressed. 

 

As Bucky laughs, Steve realizes he really is free now. It’s not the same Bucky from the 40s, but a part of it is. And he’s glad to have him back. 

 

“All jokes aside, here’s your chance to have a go at that life you’ve always wanted, why not go for it?” 

 

Steve takes a deep breath. 

 

“I thought about it, actually.” He continues to stare at the lake. “But, she was right. This world has changed. There was a reason I woke up in this century. This is my home now.” 

 

Bucky smiles, but he isn’t done yet. 

 

“Plus, it’d suck if I have to start boiling everything again to eat.” Bucky laughs again. It was so carefree and so pleasant in Steve’s ears. 

 

“Don’t forget you still have a series to finish on Netflix.” Bucky adds, still high from all the laughter he’s released. 

 

They sit at the dock in silence after, watching as the sun sets. It was just like the old times, where they would sit on the rooftop, and wait for the sun to set and cast it’s orange haze on the city. Steve remembers that it was one of his favorite things he likes to draw. 

 

If it wasn’t for Wanda calling them back in to inform that dinner was ready, they’d still be sitting on that dock, mind wandering wherever. 

 

“I’m glad you’re staying, pal.” Bucky says, patting Steve’s shoulder. “Till the end of the line, remember?” 

 

“Till the end of the line.” 

 


	3. The Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic!Avengers after the dust settled. (still based from my fix-it.)

The simple life.

Steve always thought that that dream went into the ice with him, and stayed there. He buried that dream, and went on to save the world multiple times knowing that this was his new purpose. The man who couldn’t live without war.

Yet here he was, married, living in Brooklyn with a dog and cat.

A year after the dust has settled (pun not intended), Steve Rogers married Natasha Romanoff.

Tony and Pepper had a field day when they announced they were engaged. The couple wanted to plan their friends’ wedding, and Natasha and Steve let them without second thoughts. They emphasized they wanted a small and intimate wedding, which Tony groaned at and Pepper happily agreed.

Every single one of their family was there, including the Guardians who made sure that they were free during the said day. Natasha was given away by Clint, and Fury officiated the wedding. Sam and Bucky were Steve’s best men, while Lila served as Natasha’s maid of honor, and Morgan as the flower girl.

Three months after they were married, they adopted Toby, a rescued golden retriever. A month after that, Natasha brought home a black cat which she named Liho.

They were retired from being Avengers. The world has more than enough superheroes now, they could rest and just be back when they are really really needed. Natasha now holds ballet classes at the dance studio she built sometime in between the 5 years, every weekend. She works at Stark Industries as Pepper’s assistant. Steve however works as an illustrator for a publishing company the Starks were closely associated with.

That was how life had been for the past year, and everything was perfect. On weekends, they visit the rebuilt compound, and stay overnight to catch up with everyone, and have annual meetings. Yes they were retired, all six of the original avengers, but they still wanted to know what was happening with the world.

And today was a weekend, which means they’ll be driving up. Everyone was present, and it seems like the bad guys needed downtime too since no one was dispatched at the moment.

Wanda and Sam just got back from their mission in London. Bucky, Scott, Hope, and Carol flew in last night from the charity gala they attended in Lagos which was hosted by the Wakandans which meant they had T’Challa and Okoye in tow when they got back. T’Challa was only a part-time Avenger given his duties as King of Wakanda. And Peter is back from his Europe trip, which means they’ll listen to more stories this time. Rhodey just landed this morning from his last mission in Qatar.

“Nat? Honey, have you seen my watch?” He calls her as he looks around their walk-in closet when he doesn’t find the specific watch he was looking for in the watch drawer. “The one Bucky gave me last Christmas?”

“Might be on the dresser, hon.” Nat answered from the bathroom. And she was right. He must’ve left it there last night when he came home.

He puts it on and proceeds to pile the clothes Nat had told him to put on the suitcase they were bringing to the compound. He still insists that it would’ve been easier if they left some of their clothes there which Natasha argues with who’ll wash it given that their friends already has their hands full.

“Ready?” She asks as she clips on her earrings and turns to where Steve was playing with Charlie. “Bye Charlie.” She crouches down to the dog and pats his head. “Bye Liho.” The cat purred. They left them food enough for the weekend and their neighbor promised to look at them from time to time.

“Let’s go.” He offered his arm to her to which she playfully scoffed at before winding their arms together.

They take Steve’s SUV which Natasha drives, and makes it to the compound in less than 45 minutes. Just as they were about to enter, they noticed Happy dropping Peter off, the kid had a duffel bag he was carrying. “Thanks Happy!”

“Hi, kid.” Nat smiles at him. “How was Europe?” The kid happily skips to them, and joins them as they enter.

“It was nice. Had a really good time with everyone.” Peter smiles as they walk up to the living area of the facility.

“How’s MJ?” Steve asks teasingly. “Rogers.” Nat chides playfully as she elbows him.

The kid turns beet red, and Steve has to laugh. He used to turn into the same shade whenever he was the butt of Nat’s flirting and everyone’s innuendoes. Nat looks pointedly at him, and he controls his laughs.

“She’s fine, Cap.” The kid scratches the back of his neck. “Got to spend some long time with her.”

Before Steve could even start teasing again, Morgan was already making a bee line for her brother figure, chanting his name repeatedly. “You’re back, you’re back, you’re back!” She giggles when Peter lifts her up and places a kiss on her cheeks.

“Auntie Nat!” She reaches for Nat, to which his wife eagerly gets from Peter and peppers the little girl with kisses all around her face. “Uncle Steve!” He places a kiss on her forehead while Nat was still carrying her.

“How are you, little miss?” Steve asks as he ruffles her hair and Nat takes in more of the girl’s scent.

“I’m fine! Mommy let me come with Daddy today! She’ll be here later too!” She bubbly states, wiggling out of Natasha’s grasp and running off. “Come on! Uncle Sam’s playing xbox with Uncle Bucky!”

It shook Bucky at first when Tony let his kid near him. They were on speaking terms, but of course it wouldn’t just magically make everything that’s happened disappear. There was still some tension, but they were civil.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Peter chuckles as he follows Morgan to the common room.

Natasha laughs. Sam and Bucky always wanted one-up one another, and she was pretty sure it was always cause of some unspoken “I’m the better best friend” rivalry of theirs. Steve only had to shake his head.

True enough, the common room was filled with Sam and Bucky’s constant bickering. Wanda was off in her own corner, reading something, earphones plugged to her ear. Rhodey was beside Sam, typing in a mission report.

“Admit it, you’re a sore loser Barnes!”

“You cheated, Wilson!”

“Says the sore loser!”

“You’re just lucky you know much more when it comes to technology!”

They continued on, whilst choosing another game they can beat one another. Steve had to roll his eyes. “Ok, enough of that kids.” Natasha playfully says to both men who just scoffed at her.

“Where’s Mr. Stark?” Just as Peter asked, Tony appeared in the common room together with Bruce and Thor in tow. “Hey kid.”

“Oh good, we’re almost complete.” Thor says, as he notices Carol descending from the stairs. “Where’s Barton?”

“Anyone looking for the coolest Avenger?” Clint asks as he walks in with Nate and Lila in tow. The children kisses their Aunts and Uncles, and makes a beeline to where Peter and Morgan are currently sitting.

“Where’s Cooper and Laura?” Nat asks as she and Steve take a seat beside Bucky and Sam, who were still focused on their game. “Why didn’t you bring them?”

“Cooper has this baseball tournament, and Laura’s off with him since it was somewhere out of town.” Clint answers as he strides to the kitchen, probably already getting a drink.

“Any guardian we should be expecting?” Bruce asks Carol, which the latter replies with shake of her head, definitely saying no. “Then we’ll have to just call them later.”

“Hey Steve, T’Challa and Okoye left earlier. They had something waiting for them in Wakanda.” Sam quips suddenly. “THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT, IN YOUR FACE OLD MAN!” He adds as he seems to defeat Bucky.

Bruce facepalms as he plops down on the floor. Tony walks to where the children are, probably to snatch them all into his lab. Thor sits at the other end of the couch, Clint following. Carol takes her seat beside Wanda who had been oblivious to what was happening around her and focused on her book.

“Mr. Stark would like to remind everyone that meeting would start at exactly 2pm.”

Natasha looks at Steve suggestively, to which the soldier raises his brow at knowing full well what she wad trying to imply. “That’s still a long time.” She says, standing up, pulling their suitcase to their suite.

Steve tries to hide the excitement in his strides as he follows her which he fails miserably so. Bucky and Sam exchange teasing glances, while Thor just shakes his head and Clint was already busy annoying Wanda and Carol. Bruce just shakes his head as well looking at Rhodey who was still busy with his mission report.

“Use protection kids!” Bucky shouts before Steve could go anywhere further.

“What’s the protection gonna be for, Uncle Bucky?”

Sam and Rhodey laughs hysterically.

...

Exactly 2pm, one by one the Avengers started showing up. The kids (Peter not included) were down in the common room, Cassie in charge. The teen had no qualms about it, only too happy to be in the presence of the two younger girls and Nate.

“Where’s Fury?” Bruce asks as he sits down beside Thor. “Shouldn’t he be here?”

“He’s off with Maria in China. They’re looking onto something. A potential AIM base.” Nat says, pulling up screens from the table to show everyone else. “Which I would like to talk about.”

“AIM? Aldrich Killian’s AIM?” Tony asks surprised. He (Pepper) killed the guy years ago, how was AIM still alive?

Natasha pulls up a picture to the screen where everyone can see. “Well, it seems that he had a hidden base in Beijing. There are still people with the extremis hiding in plain sight. We still don’t know their MO, but we need to be alert.” She finishes.

After Natasha finishes, they were all surprised to see Peter pull up something. “Elementals. I’ve encountered them in Europe.” Carol zooms in the photos, curious at what the creatures were.

“Why didn’t you call for back-up?” Tony asks, and Peter answers pulling up another picture showing a guy, with a fishbowl like helmet. “He helped me. Quentin Beck, goes by Mysterio.” Peter pulls up another picture showing Mysterio’s face.

“What does he do?” Wanda asks, zooming in at the picture as well.

“Fury and Maria Hill met up with me in Europe, and introduced me to him. Said, after the snap, it tore a hole in our dimension.” He answers. He’s still in awe of the guy.

“Our dimension?” Bruce asks. “What does that mean? A multiverse?”

“That’s what I asked, they only looked at me as if I was stating the obvious.” Scott has to help himself not to chuckle, and Hope gives him a pointed look. “Fury says not to trust him fully just yet.”

“He’s not wrong.” Carol states. “I have a not so good feeling about this guy.”

“Where is he now?” Steve asks the kid.

“He says he’ll be staying in New York. I just don’t know which city.”

Sam, Bucky, and Steve share a look. They need to find this Mysterio. If Fury suggests not to fully trust him, then they should listen.

When it was evident Peter was done, Sam asks if there were anymore updates. He divides the team. Carol, Hope, and Scott would look into the situation in Beijing, while he, Bucky, Wanda, and Rhodey would deal with the investigation on Mysterio. Peter will continue to lay low on Queens and would be called if needed.

Steve looked at them, proud that they’re already falling into a semblance of being a team and finding their rhythm within it. Thor was about to call the meeting adjourned when they received a call from the Guardians.

“You guys ever heard of this group?” Quill asks as he flashes a photo of four individuals in space. “They’re performing some sort of experiment here in space, when we came by they said NASA was fully supporting them.”

“Isn’t that Reed Richards?” Bruce asks as he observes the photo. “And that’s Sue Storm.”

“Well if NASA’s with them you probably are worrying for nothing Quill.” Tony adds. “Plus those guys are smart. I think.”

“Well okay. We just wanted to confirm things. Talk to you guys soon.” Quill ends the call before Rocket could even say anything. Natasha was sure whatever the raccoon has to say, he’ll just send it through e-mail.

Thor calls the meeting to be adjourned, and one by one they left the conference room, until it was only Steve and Natasha left. Clint teasingly said, “Hey, I still want this conference room to be sacred, so if you two are planning to do the deed here please don’t.” Natasha flipped him off before he could get out completely.

She noticed Steve was already looking on about Reed Richards. “Apparently, his project was funded by some Victor Von Doom. Probably should tell Sam to also keep an eye on this.”

“Yeah. Von Doom really sounds like… something bad.” Natasha agrees as she looks up the said Victor Von Doom. “He’s almost as rich as Tony is.”

Steve only nods before shutting down the hologram screens at the conference table. He looks at Natasha lovingly, smiling the smile he has only for her. “Do you ever miss it?” She asks suddenly.

“Miss what?”

“The field? Fighting?”

Steve takes in a deep breath. He puts his arm around her shoulders as they stand up and walk to the common room. “Sometimes. It’s what I’ve been doing ever since the serum.” They enter the room where it has a view of the lake near the compound. Steve remembers this is where they mourned her when she died. It already feels like a long time ago.

Natasha cuddles up to him as they take a sit, taking in the lake. “But, I’m content now. Our fight is over.” He smiles at her.

“We’re really getting that life, huh?” She smiles up at him, and he places a kiss on her forehead. “The white picket fence and everything.”

“Well, not the white picket fence. We live in Brooklyn.” They chuckle.

“Yeah, doesn’t matter.” Natasha sighs. “I love our life.”

…

It was already almost dinner time when Pepper arrives, and she quickly joins Sam and Wanda in cooking for dinner. Steve assists them, taking notes so he can improve his cooking. Morgan sits by the stool telling them stories of her pre-school.

“…she has a cousin. They go to school together.” She finishes, while eating her juicepops. “Mommy, do I get to have a cousin?” She asks finishing the last juicepop Pepper allowed her to eat before dinner.

“You have Cassie, Lila, Cooper, and Nate, baby.” Pepper smiles as she stirs the dish she was cooking. “They’re your cousins.”

“But they don’t go to school with me.” The little girl pouts, and Sam chuckles. “I want another cousin, Mommy.”

“Why don’t you go ask Uncle Steve if he can give you a cousin.” Pepper says, and Steve stops for a moment. His eyes widen when Morgan turns to look at him, with those big brown eyes.

“Uhm.” He chuckles nervously. “I think we need to get Auntie Nat aboard that idea first.”

He didn’t want to make any promises to the kid. He knew Nat was sterilized, but last year, when they had the talk about wanting a family, Shuri presented them the idea that she can fix whatever the Red Room did to Nat’s reproductive system. Nat underwent the said procedure, but they still haven’t talked about having kids yet. They’ve been using birth controls since 6 months ago. They still wanted to enjoy each other first.

“If Auntie Nat agrees will my cousin go to school with me?” Morgan asks. Wanda answers, “She won’t be in the same level as you sweetheart, but maybe you can go together and eat lunch together.” Steve lets out a breath.

Morgan later on forgets about it and Sam laughs at Steve’s relieved face. Steve throws him an unimpresed look, which they dubbed as _Captain America is disappointed in you_ face. “I still need to master that face of disappointment.” Sam says which Steve rolls his eyes out.

…

Dinner was eventful. Between Lila announcing that someone asked her out, and Clint almost flying out to where the boy lives and shoot him with an arrow, and Wanda saying she might be going out tomorrow night with some of her college classmates (she’s taking up Political Science in NYU), there was also a call from T’Challa.

“Everything ok there?” Sam asks, his now famously dubbed Captain voice present.

“Everything is fine, Captain Wilson.” Sam winces, still getting used to the idea of everyone calling him _Captain Wilson_ , and sometimes, just _Cap_. “I just wanted to invite everyone next weekend here in Wakanda. Nakia and I are throwing an engagement party and I insist all of you go.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem, my friend.” Thor smiles. Which he has been doing a lot more now.

According to Valkyrie, Thor was still undergoing theraphy. He was doing so well already, and lost most of his excessive weight. He finally shaved his beard, and got a haircut eight months ago when Bruce insisted he needed to.

T’Challa thanked them, and ended the call.

Steve tenses up quickly when he hears Morgan ask Natasha, “Auntie Nat, can you give me a cousin?” Clint reaches for his glass, downing the water as if it was alcohol. Peter chokes on the food he was chewing, and he was sure Stark’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets while the rest of them gaped.

“Honey, I told you, you already have Cassie, Nate, Lila, and Cooper. They’re all your cousins.” Pepper quickly saves.

“But, Mommy, they don’t go to school with me.” Morgan retorts. Pepper looks at Nat apologetically, to which she just shrugs.

“Morgan, baby.” She smiles at the little girl that was so much like Tony. “I think the cousin you’re asking me right now, needs 7 more months before he or she can be with you. Plus, he or she won’t be able to go to school with you.” Nat smiles sweetly.

They all gape at what she just said. “It’s okay, at least she’ll be near me.” Morgan answers, and proceeds to hug her Auntie Nat, climbing onto her. “Thank you, Auntie Nat!”

“OKAY, WHAT?!” Rhodey was the first one to break the ice. Their friends’ voices were upping one another, that Steve remained gaping beside her, eyes wide as saucers and speechless.

“Steve, did you know about this?! That’s why you were playing dumb earlier?!”

“Oh my god, Natasha! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Laura’s gonna be pissed at you for announcing this when she wasn’t here!”

“Auntie Nat, I hope it’s a girl!”

“No, I want a boy Auntie Nat!”

“OKAY, EVERYONE CALM DOWN.” Tony finally says. All of them looked towards the multi-billionaire. “I just want to say, Anthony or Antonette would make a great name.”

“No, Clinton would be.” Lila rolls her eyes at her dad.

“Samuel or Samantha sounds nicer.”

“Oh come on guys, calm down.” Bruce says, smiling at the two of them even though Steve was still in shock. “Steve just found out just right now, I think.”

Steve finally turns to his wife, dumbfounded. “When did you find out?”

“This morning before we left.” She smiles. “That’s why I took so long in the bathro-” He cut her off with a kiss, and everyone chuckled in amusement.

“We’re gonna have a kid.” He says in a small voice as he cups her face. “Oh my god.” Natasha _giggles_. He peppers her with kisses until he was just hugging her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yeah, their dinner was quite eventful.

…

Of course everyone gushed and gushed about it. Lila kept on asking questions while she tried to answer most of them for the 12 year old. Pepper was already talking about pregnancy stories and tips, while Carol, Hope, and Wanda listened and sometimes butted in their conversation.

Steve got congratulatory slaps from the guys. Bucky and Sam already bickering on who’d be the godfather, which Clint abruptly interrupts saying that he’d be the godfather. Tony rolls his eyes, saying the godfather wouldn’t matter when the kid decides Uncle Tony is the best. Thor challenges him, saying Uncle Thor would impress the little one with lightning and mjolnir and stormbreaker. Unexpectedly, Bruce says the kid would find him the coolest for obvious reasons.

Rhodey, Peter, and Scott just laughed at all of their bickerings. Rhodey says he’s content being Morgan’s godfather, but Uncle Rhodey would definitelt be the coolest while Scott argues that Uncle Scott’s magic tricks would impress the kid the most. Peter just shrugs, says the kid would be in love with in an instant the same way Morgan and Nate did the moment they met him.

This ended up being all that they talked about the whole night, completely forgetting that they were supposed to watch a movie or play a game.

By 11pm, Nate and Morgan were already asleep in the bean bags, while Cassie and Lila kept on talking about school. Peter was discussing some history project of his with Bucky and Steve. Sam and Rhodey were exchanging mission stories, while the ladies were still talking.

Exactly 12 midnight, Clint carried Nate to their suite, with a very sleepy Lila in tow. Everyone else followed suit, retreating to their own suites, calling it a day.

As soon as they arrived back to their suite, Steve pulls Nat in for a kiss. She laughs in between their kisses. “I’m glad we got that life together.” Steve sighs, kissing her again.

“I love you, Rogers.”

“I love you too, Romanoff.” He smiles. “And you too, little one.” He places his hand over her belly, crouching down to place a kiss over it. “Yeah, I love our life too.”

Everything he went through, all came down to this. The simple life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next drabble would probably be about their kid or Thor’s theraphy


	4. Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years had gone by. Steve turns another year older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally didn’t know what i was writing, but it felt fluffy to me

Another 3 years has passed.

The obvious markers for the time that had passed had to be the children. Peter will be shipping off to MIT with a shining recommendation from Tony Stark in about a month. Cassie and Cooper would be off to their last year in high school, and possibly be very busy given it’s their senior year. Lila would be a freshman the coming fall.

For the younger ones, Morgan would be turning 8 four days after Steve’s birthday, which is in like a week. Nate is off to his 6th grade and Clint and Laura were already experiencing the empty nest syndrome, and Tony, Pepper, Nat, Steve, and Hope (Scott was feeling the syndrome somehow given Cassie’s situation) were just glad they have a long way to go before they experience that.

James Clinton Rogers had been born 3 years ago, and he was nothing short of a ball of sunshine. He was also a doting brother to his little sister Sarah Nicole Rogers who was born 2 years after him, and just turned 1 last month. Another addition was Hanna Faith Lang, Hope and Scott’s 8 month old baby. She’d been born a year after Hope and Scott got hitched, and Morgan was only too happy to have another cousin.

Other than the obvious markers for the time, were the developments the New Avengers seemed to find. Bruce still lived with them in the compound but is completely retired from fieldwork, and more focused on the labs together with other scientists and engineers. Sam still was leading them, and he was doing a pretty good job with it. They sort of formed a new and improved version of S.H.I.E.L.D only it was run and overseen by the Avengers.

The forces they have to deal with didn’t seem to slow down even after what happened with Thanos. They only became more determined, and the Avengers always took care of it, and finished it with a bow on top. Fury was happy to play behind the shadows and help them together with Maria.

All in all, it was a somehow peaceful 3 years.

Steve’s birthday was this weekend, and the Mayor already offered to throw him a big party, which he politely declined. He already had plans to spend it on the facility together with their family and friends. This however made Natasha want to plan a simple party for him, the way he liked it.

“James, what do you think?” She asked the 3 year old who she took with her in the grocery, while Sarah was with Steve who took her with him on his visit to the VA. “Spaghetti or carbonara for your Dad’s birthday?”

The little boy who looked so much like his father made a gesture as if he was thinking, before settling, “Spaghetti, Momma.” He answered, still seated on the cart Nat was pushing. She only nodded, getting the ingredients for the meal the child has chosen. “Are we going to HQ?” James asked as she looked through the meat section.

“On the weekend baby. Then we’ll stay until Morgan’s birthday.”

James only nodded and started talking to her about the piano classes he was taking this summer. They enrolled him in one since he started showing interest in playing it during the one time they went to watch a play on Broadway. They were invited by the lead star to watch, and although James didn’t enjoy the little tux he was suited in, he enjoyed watching the whole thing.

“Momma, what are you giving Daddy for his birthday?” Natasha stopped at that. She already had a gift picked out for him. A collection of vinyl records of the songs he mostly listened to, and a trip for the two of them to the Caribbean. She already asked Clint and Laura if they could watch the kids and they happily agreed. “Can’t tell you. You might tell him.” She pushed her forefinger towards his nose, which made the kid scrunch his face that always reminded her of Steve.

“Ok fine.” The huffed. “But, I hope you weren’t getting him pencils. Uncle Sam helped me buy a present for him and I got him new pencils!” He happily told her, and she pinched his nose over at how cute he looked.

“What do you think Sarah will give him?” He continued to ask.

“Baby, Sarah is still too small to get Daddy a present.” She quipped as she placed a jar of peanut butter on the cart.

“I’ll just share my present with her.” He happily said, which made Natasha’s heart melt.

Aside from the looks, he seems to have gotten Steve’s heart and compassion as well. The only thing he seemed to get from her were her little quirks along with the color of her eyes. James was beautiful blond with emerald eyes. Sarah, on the other hand seemed to be all her when it came to their looks. A little red head, with Steve’s blue eyes that had a bit of green in them. Aside from the looks, Sarah took an interest in ballet during that one time she was watching a video of Morgan’s recital. Her attitude was all Steve however. The stubbornness was still debatable, but like her brother, she had a heart of gold.

One more thing she seemed to acquire from her was her ability to get Steve wrapped around her little hands. She knew he loved James and Sarah equally, but there was this father and daughter vibe between them that Natasha always loved to watch.

Both of them, also acquired both serums running through their veins, which made them healthier than most babies. This didn’t stop them however from worrying for them. The world knew about them, and a lot would try to harm them.

She was just glad that her children would grow up with both her and Steve, and never experience all that they both had to go through as children. They would protect them will all that they have, till their very last breath.

…

When she and James arrived back home, Steve and Sarah were already back from their short trip to the VA. They were both watching a Disney movie, with Sarah curled up to her father.

“Momma!” The little girl reached up to her as she placed the bag of groceries on the floor and picked her up to pepper her with kisses. “Daddy and I watch!” She was still struggling with her words, but she understood what she meant.

Steve pulled her in for a kiss after pulling James up, and placing him on the couch where Natasha placed Sarah back. The little redhead crawled towards her brother and curled up against one another, and Sarah happily placed a kiss on James’ cheeks which made the little boy giggle.

Steve carried the bag of groceries to their kitchen, and placed them neatly on either the fridge or the pantry. Natasha begun working on their dinner. While she waited for the soup to simmer, Steve placed his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

“No, Rogers. You aren’t getting me to tell you what I bought you for your birthday.”

“Well, it was worth a try.” He chuckled before placing a kiss on her temple.

…

Weekend, they already packed all necessary things they would need for a week. They would be leaving Charlie and Liho with their neighbor next door of their brownstone house. The kids’ clothes were piled neatly onto a smaller suitcase, while she and Steve like always shared the bigger suitcase.

They carried also a cooler which contained the things Natasha would be cooking together with Pepper, Laura, and Wanda. They decided to keep the menu, all American given it was the 4th of July, and of course the former Captain’s birthday.

Sarah and James were unusually quiet when they placed them in their car seats. They figured it was because both toddlers stayed up late last night, with them playing. True enough, not even halfway through the drive, both James and Sarah fell asleep.

When they arrived, Bucky was already waiting for them. They noticed Peter’s Audi (an 18th birthday gift from no other than Tony Stark), and Thor’s Jeep were already parked. Tony’s SUV was already there as well.

“They asleep?” Natasha nodded as she handed Sarah to his Uncle, who was still soundly sleeping. James was tucked into his father’s arms who seemed like he didn’t want to let go.

They brought down their things from Steve’s SUV, and asked some Junior Agents who were loitering around to help them wheel their suitcases until the entrance of the residential building of the compound. They gave them their thanks, and both agents proceeded to go back to the main building.

“They still got that not-so-secret point system, do they?” Natasha asked as they stride inside the residential area. It was still exclusive to the Avengers, and the other agents had another residential building they were occupying.

“Yup. And competition is going to be tough this week given almost everyone will be here.” Bucky snickered.

As they entered, Peter helped them with their luggage happily. He was talking softly given that the two kids were sleeping. Bucky and Steve placed both sleeping kids on their beds in their shared bedroom inside their own suite. Natasha settled their suitcases in hers and Steve’s room.

She placed a gentle kiss on both James and Sarah’s forehead, before proceeding to the common kitchen and placing the food they brought. Before she could go back to their suite, she noticed Hope and Scott already arrived with Cassie cradling Faith in her arms.

“Auntie Nat!” Cassie walked-run towards her, kissing her cheeks. “Hi there, little Faith.” Natasha cooed at the 8 month old, who happily babbled.

“She’s already looking so much like Hope.” Natasha states, pointing the little baby’s nose.

“Thank God.” Hope chuckled and Scott threw her an unimpressed glare.

They settled into their suite, and Natasha went back to Steve who was talking to Bucky and Peter.

“…what did Wanda have to say?” Steve asked concerned.

“Why?” Natasha entered “What happened to the last mission in Germany?”

“No, it wasn’t about Germany.” Bucky answered, while Peter remained quiet. “It was more of what happened the other day.”

“What happened?”

“Shuri opened the idea of bringing Vision back.” Peter finally spoke up.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Steve agreed at the unspoken. All three of them sat on the couch on the living room of Steve and Nat’s suite. “So, back to my question, what did she say?”

“She just excused herself before the meeting even adjourned. Sam had to call it immediately while Carol said she’d take over.” Bucky answered and sighed.

It’s been a while since Vision was gone, but Shuri opening up sure did open Wanda’s wounds. The girl just sobbed into Sam’s arms as what Bucky told them, then just shook her head not wanting to comment on the matter.

“How about we stop talking shop now? Wanda will talk about it when she’s ready.” Natasha said, and the three men nodded in agreement.

Bucky and Peter left, claiming they still had to beat Sam and Scott at an xbox game and proceeded to the common room. Steve unpacked their clothes and placed them in the closet, same thing Natasha did with the kids’ clothes.

Before lunch, Clint, Laura, and their kids finally arrived. James who just woke up from his nap, happily made a beeline for Nate and babbled to him which the older kid seemed to find amusing. Lila immediately reached for Sarah, and sat beside Cassie who still had Faith in her arms.

“Is Carol arriving today, or tomorrow?” Tony asked, and before anyone could answer, the person he was looking for entered the building, with her hair longer than they last saw it. “There you are.”

“Hey shellhead.”

“Finally got tired of getting haircuts, spaceface?” Tony asked teasingly, which made Carol laugh before she proceeded to greet everyone.

Lunch was noisy as expected. Thor was loudly telling a story of what happened when the Guardians came to pick him up and take him with them for one particular mission. Peter was talking about leaving earlier (right after Morgan’s birthday) so he could settle in earlier.

“So what are the plans for tomorrow?” Sam asked as he looked at Steve.

“Well, Nat, Wanda, and I would be cooking an all American menu. I don’t know what are the other plans besides that.” Pepper answered before taking a bite of her meal.

“We’ll be doing it at the pool area right?” Clint asked which Steve only nodded at. “Any fireworks?”

“I’m sure Red has other fireworks in mind for Capsicle.” Tony joked which earned him a glare from the mothers.

“Kids present.” Wanda coughed subtly. Tony murmured an unapologetic sorry which the younger lady rolled her eyes at.

Lunch continued on, with their plans for tomorrow and nothing short of jokes about Steve’s age and the fact that his birthday is the fourth.

…

Tony was right about the fireworks Natasha had in mind. They stayed up until past midnight making love to each other, and he swears it was the best birthday present he received, and nothing could top it. He got up around 4AM and dressed both him and Nat in clothes since he was pretty sure the kids would be barging in the morning.

He was right, because exactly 8 in the morning, their kids’ screeches woke them up. He noticed how James helped Sarah up their bed and he was all too happy to reach for the little girl while his son made his way up and tackled him.

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!” His kids greeted him in unison while Natasha chuckled lovingly at the sight. She inched towards them, cupping his face. “Happy Birthday, soldier.” She placed a long lingering kiss that would have turn into something else had the kids not been in there.

Soon after a few minutes, Nate and Morgan barged in singing in an off key note a happy birthday. They both greeted their favorite uncle (Natasha thinks she should’ve been Nate’s favorite, that little traitor) a happy birthday, before announcing to them that breakfast was ready.

“Up, up!” Sarah demanded when Steve placed her down for a bit. She loved being carried and snuggled during the morning.

When they got to the common kitchen, the team presented him with a pancake that had a “Happy Birthday” candle and the kids joyously sang to him.

“How old are you now?” Tony asks teasingly. “Must be a hundred and ten or something.” He snorts, and everyone laughs. Steve shakes his head, and thanks them for the pancake and the song. They all dig down the breakfast Sam and Wanda prepared. Of course Steve shared his pancake with Sarah and James.

…

Around 4pm, the party they planned started. The poolside was packed, and everyone was busy with something. The kids were in the pool, while the three teens lounged by the side, talking. Sarah and Faith were both held by their mothers who were both lounging at the other side of the pool.

The guys were quite invested in a game, and Nat was pretty sure there was a bet going on. Sam was manning the grill, while Pepper brought out the food she, Laura, Nat, and Wanda cooked earlier. The man of the hour, however was happy guiding James in the pool as he played with Nate and Morgan.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sarah babbled, reaching for Steve who got out of the pool and strode towards his wife and daughter. “Swim.” Sarah pointed at the pool.

“Go take her soldier.” Natasha smiled. “I’m gonna help Pep set up the food.” She stated, handing the little redhead towards her husband and kissing him. “Happy Birthday.” She smirked, and Steve fully knew what she was implying.

There was a sway to her hips as she walked towards Pepper, and Hope could only chuckle as she watched Steve ogle her wife. “Daddy, swim!” Sarah shrieked and brought Steve out of his trance. Steve chuckled to himself, and went back to the pool.

About an hour later, they called for dinner already. His kids and Natasha presented him with a cake with too many candles, he was sure it’d burn the cake they were holding. They all sang him a happy birthday song.

“Make a wish, Daddy!” James cheered.

He closed his eyes, muttered a small prayer of thanks in his head, then blew the candles out. “What did you wish for?” Nat asked, her eyes glowing with happiness.

“I already got it.” He smiled, and that’s exactly when the fireworks erupted and he pulled her close to him placing a kiss on her temple and pulling James up, then kissing Sarah’s nose. 


	5. We’re gonna be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the decimation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it, and added some more sad stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been exactly a year since the decimation.

The world was starting to move on, trying to look at the brighter side of what happened. Some were still hoping, plastering posts with flyers of missing persons hoping to find them. Others were going back to their lives before, others starting a new one.

She washed the dye off of her hair, after retouching the roots that had appeared. She proceeded to dry her hair, and braid it to keep it away from her face. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from last night, and the bags under it were a lot deeper. She feels so empty.

She was left alone in the compound this afternoon. Carol was back in space, and Rocket and Nebula hasn’t been around in 3 months since receiving a distress call from one of the planets around them. Bruce has said his goodbye last month, saying he needed to work on something.

Thor had left right after they finished Thanos, looking for his people that made it to the escape pod of the ship they were aboard of. After he found them, he claimed a part of Norway, called it New Asgard and hasn’t returned since. He took the hit of the decimation harder than anyone else. He had the closest hit, yet he still failed.

Tony moved out the moment he recovered, bought a small lake cabin. He has a daughter now, and married Pepper in a ceremony she and Rhodey were witnesses. Speaking of Rhodey, he carried out missions here and there, taking care of vigilantes after vigilantes. The latest one he was tracking was called Ronin. And they knew who this Ronin was.

Clint… Clint didn’t even want to talk to her. And everyone knew he was Ronin, spilling blood everywhere he went.

Steve was still at the compound, but like everyone else he’d given up on getting everyone back. He believed without the stones, they wouldn’t succeed. Nothing will work. He went on support groups talking about his grief. Talking about moving on when even he himself wouldn’t move on. Sometimes she catches him staring off to a distance while he was sketching.

Natasha? Natasha still hoped. She worked every hour of everyday and every night hoping she could do something. Okoye called it an unhealthy obsession. Every time she has the chance to speak to the Wakandan warrior, she would berate her to take a rest. But, Natasha was stubborn.

She proceeded to check the kitchen if Steve was there. There was no one, and she was pretty sure he already left since his room was wide open and pretty much too quiet. She went down to the shooting range, firing her guns until she ran out of bullets. Once her fingers were sore, she stops, throws the gun away.

“Fucking useless.” She mutters as she drops to the floor, her breath uneven. She quickly picks herself up, wipes off the sweat that pooled on her forehead.

She thinks about picking up the gun again, but decided against it. She looks at the armory, staring at her Widow’s bites and batons. She shakes her head, deciding she was done for the day.

As she proceeds back upstairs she bumps into Steve in the common room. He looks like he just got back from the support group, as he smiles softly at her. “Hey, Nat.”

“You’re back early.”

“Yeah, I wanted to cook dinner. I found this-”

Natasha cuts him off, “No, no. I don’t want the kitchen to be burned down.” She chuckles. At least she can still afford a little laugh once in a while.

“It was one time.” Steve huffs, although he was smiling. “I’m still cooking dinner, you know that right?”

“As long as its edible and the kitchen doesn’t burn down.” Natasha states, already walking away from him. “My peanut butter sandwiches are ready to rescue if ever.” She laughs just before she enters her room.

She hears Steve laugh at her, and she can see him shaking his head from there. She picks up her pointe shoes, and goes back to the mats in the gym.

“FRIDAY?” She calls in the AI that still serves in the compound. “Start my playlist.”

“Gladly, Agent Romanoff.”

As the first beat of her first music in her playlist starts, she starts to move with it. And as she gets lost in the rhythm, her mind wanders off back to the battle in Wakanda.

She remembers Wanda saving her.

_Natasha was busy holding off the outriders, when a sudden whirring sound surrounded the battle field. Huge machines emerged from the ground, and it was so close to getting to them. She ducked, hoping she could avoid it._

_Before it could even reach her, Wanda lands in front, holding off the machines, then proceeding to land it where most of the outriders were. She looks back at Nat and Okoye. Nat gives her a proud smile._

She remembers talking to Bruce as he gets the Hulkbuster ready.

_As soon as Okoye states that something has entered the atmosphere, T’Challa gives outs his orders, Steve nodding to the king, and telling Wanda to blow up the Mind Stone as soon as it was safely removed from Vision._

_Shuri immediately starts and gives T’Challa permission to get into her lab and use all the armor she has developed. Once she grabs hold of new and improved batons, a gun, and her Widow’s bites she proceeds outside and finds Bruce working on the Hulkbuster,_

_“Nat.”_

_“Bruce.”_

_She knew what was about to come out of his lips once he acknowledged him, but she only shook her head. “No, Bruce. There’s no need to say sorry.” She smiles._

_The scientist gives her a smile as well. “What could’ve happen if I didn’t leave?” He asks with this tiny smile on his face. Nat only snorts._

_“We wouldn’t have worked.” She answers truthfully, and Bruce nods. “You’ve been gone, Bruce. There was a lot to think about, but I’ve moved on.” She smiles. Bruce smiles at her, albeit a sad one. He understands, and she was happy that he did._

She remembers Sam playfully egging her on.

_Sam was annoying. If the world wasn’t ending, she would’ve murdered the guy in broad daylight and burry it without anyone ever finding it._

_“That was one awkward hell.” He wouldn’t stop as he wore his glasses, and Nat only has to shoot him an unimpressed glare. “What?! It’s true.” He chuckles. She was glad Barnes wasn’t with him right now._

_“You tell him about Steve and you?”_

_“There is nothing to tell about Steve and me, Sam.” She answers finally, and Sam only shrugs._

She remembers Bucky’s awe at what they were about to face.

_“What the hell.” Bucky states beside her. She was sure that the former assassin was in awe rather than scared. He loads up the gun he was holding, ready to attack as T’Challa chants,_

_“Yibambe!”_

She remembers Steve’s voice ordering them to get back to Vision.

_“Cap! We got a Vision situation!” Sam days over the coms as flies above, taking care of what he could take care of._

_“Somebody get to Vision!” She hears Steve grunt on the coms, pretty sure like everybody else, he was struggling._

She remembers Thor’s return.

_The outriders were doubling every second. She can hear Bruce’s scream over the coms, “There’s too many of them!” She hears Steve grunt. She even sights T’Challa being tackled by multiple outriders._

_It was like they were losing, but then suddenly a bright flash of light of the rainbow colors, one they’re too familiar with. Suddenly an axe flies through the field, and kills multiple outriders before the light vanishes and it returns to it’s owner._

_“You guys are so screwed now!” She hears Bruce cheer. They all look at Thor in awe and gratitude._

_“Bring me, Thanos!”_

As the music intensifies, she remembers her first glance at the Mad Titan.

_“Eyes up, stay sharp.”_

_She looks at the alien that entered through a blue portal. Yup, it’s official. She has seen everything._

She remembers trying to stop him from getting to Vision with her bites, and how fucking useless she felt at that moment. She remembers being trapped in that cage of stones. She remembers Vision’s screams as Thanos plucks the Mind Stone from him.

As the music grows to a slow, she remembers seeing the soldiers one by one turn to dust.

_Something wasn’t right. From a distance she can hear Thor scream at the Mad Titan. Then she sees what was it. A soldier near her, suddenly turns to dust, and her heart thrums louder._

She remembers hearing Bucky call Steve, and watching him turn to dust.

_She turns to look at her friends, she sees Barnes walking to Steve, staring at his arm that was turning to dust as well. She looks wide-eyed._

_“Steve?”_

She remembers Rhodey screaming for Sam. She remembers Okoye’s screams as T’Challa turns to dust. She remembers running to Steve, afraid he’d disappear too. She remembers him, letting out a defeated “Oh, god.” as he sat in front of Vision’s lifeless body covered in Wanda’s dust.

_She stares in shock at Vision’s colorless and lifeless body. Steve slumped down beside it, looking and gaping at everything. She sees Thor look so confused and lost._

_“Oh god.”_

As the music stops, she drops to the floor. She lets out her cries fill the gym, and feel her emptiness. Her mind, however doesn’t stop from making her remember.

She remembers going back to the compound in that godawful quiet quinjet. She remembers going back into Sam’s room in the compound, and for the first time breaking down after everything.

_As soon as they were back, she heads mindlessly to the hallways of their old rooms. She opens up the door to Sam’s room, and walks into it, and proceeds to sit in his bed. She ran her fingers through his pillows which he always mentions he misses without fail every single day they were on the run._

_She catches the sight of three picture frames hung on his wall, and the one on his desk. The one on his desk, was a picture of him and his late mother. She stands up, walking into that wall. One was of him and Riley. Another was with his airforce team. The one at the middle was of them. Their team._

_It was a picture taken on Steve’s birthday. They were complete, save for Thor and Bruce who were missing at the time. They were all huddled, even the kids and Pepper and Laura were there. She was pretty sure Happy took it._

_She plucks it off the wall, running a finger through each of their faces, and she finally drops back to his bead, the tears she held back earlier finally running down her cheeks._

She remembers Steve pulling her up, and trying to console her as he himself cried.

She remembers Bruce and Rhodey frantically setting up a satellite that’ll help them determine how many were missing. She recalls the first time the pictures of their friends, their family appear on screen. She remembers letting out a loud cry as pictures of Laura and the kids show up.

_The number was going up every second. Thanos won, and he was successful at doing what he wanted to do. She cries as the picture of Maria Hill pops up, and she has to close her eyes and let the tears fall more as Fury’s picture appeared as well._

_“No.” She whispers to herself as the picture of Laura appears. It was soon followed by Cooper, then Lila, and finally Nathaniel. “NO!” She cried louder, and Steve is quick to hold her before she even falls to the floor. “No, no, no.”_

_She waits for Clint’s picture, and she knows that her best friend lost every single one of his family when he doesn’t appear after Nate’s picture disappeared from the holograms._

_She failed them._

“You’re fucking useless Romanoff.” She whispers to herself as she continues to wail in that gym. She can hear her cries’ echoes. “Useless. I’m fucking useless.” She lets out a loud scream, she knows Steve would hear. She punches the ground beneath her, chanting to herself how useless she was.

She immediately hears Steve’s frantic steps nearing her. Steve picks her up from the mat, stopping her hands from continuing to punch. He cradles her as he hugs her, holding her hands. “Stop, Nat. It’s okay, it’s okay.” He whispers continuously, trying to soothe her.

“I’m fucking useless.” She continues to sob in his arms. “What difference would a spy, a fucking human like me make in that battle?!”

Steve stops her. Hugs her tighter, and rubs his hands against her shoulders. “Nat, you lead that fight with me. Without you we would’ve lost a lot sooner. You’re a leader, and you never were useless. You’re the strongest and bravest one out there.” He places a kiss to her temple.

She continues to sob. “You’re what held us together, Nat. Without you we’d be scattered, so stop. Stop thinking that you’re useless. You’re more than your guns and bites and batons.” Steve continues to tell her, as she lets out her cries.

He held her like that, until she calmed down. This wasn’t the first time that it happened. Every time it would happen, she was glad that Steve was still there. He’d hold her in his arms, tell her everything was ok, and it will be ok.

“You wanna get started on dinner?” Steve asks, when he knows she was calm. “I made spaghetti, and it’s actually edible.” She snorts at that.

Steve stands up, and pulls her up. He wipes away the dried tears on her face, lifts her chin up, and proceeds to hug her. “We’re gonna be ok, Nat. We’re gonna be ok.”

Natasha nods whilst still in his embrace. He finally pulls out, holding her hand as they walk out of the gym. He places the spaghetti in front of them, and gives Nat his soft smile.

“Well, I guess my peanut butter sandwiches can be for tomorrow instead.”

He laughs, thankful she still gets to joke around. He was damn thankful she can still joke, and laugh that once in a blue moon laugh of hers.

They were gonna be ok. Not today, but one day.

 


	6. Auntie Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s always been a good Aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested this, and ideas just kept spilling in my head, so y’know. 
> 
> it got longer than i thought.

The compound was eerily quiet that day. Natasha already knew that Steve had left, based on the note stuck on the ref. She got started on her breakfast (cereals because she got tired of peanut butter sandwiches), and went over the e-mails she had gotten. One was from Rocket, another from Rhodey. Most of it from government officials, and one from Pepper regarding Stark Industries.

Speaking of Stark, she was going to the cabin today. Morgan was gonna turn 3 soon, and the girl pretty much loves her. She started calling her Auntie Nat, last year and she very much cried in front of Tony and Pepper when those words came out of Morgan’s lips.

She missed Cooper, Lila, and Nate so much.

She had been a frequent visitor at the cabin, and she never fails to mention to Steve to try and go there with her. Fix the bridge between him and Tony, but the super soldier just said it wasn’t time for that yet.

“Steve, if not now, when’s the time? You may run out of time again.” She remembers telling him one night, after they finished sparring in the gym, and they were in his room, cuddled against each other watching a movie on the TV.

She plucked the note he left off from the ref,

“Nat,

Got some errands today. See you for dinner?

Steve.”

She folded the note and placed it on her table in her office in the compound. Steve was still a fossil through and through. He could’ve just leave her a text, yet he still chooses to leave her those sticky notes.

Once she got herself ready, she drove to the orphanage she set up, and greeted the kids. She wanted to stay longer, but Morgan was already waiting for her. She promised the kids that she’ll be back tomorrow, and that she’ll be staying longer.

The orphanage was somewhere in between Manhattan and Upstate, and it was a 30 minute drive from there to the cabin. Pepper was gone for the day, handling some Stark Industries business. It was only Tony present with an energetic Morgan on top of the countertop, singing along and dancing.

Natasha discreetly took a video, and sent it to Pepper. She made her presence known as she cleared her throat. Tony nodded at her, while Morgan screeched and reached for her.

“Auntie Nat!”

She let her jump into her arms, and she spun her around peppering kisses on her little face. Morgan started happily babbling to her what she and her Dad had been up to, and Natasha listened with a smile.

Among the things that has happened within the years after the decimation, Morgan H. Stark was proof that somehow, there’s still hope.

They may not bring everyone back, but they can start anew.

“Morguna, you be good for Auntie Nat. Daddy will go fetch Mommy, ok?” Tony cupped his daughters face, and the little girl only nodded, and gave her father a kiss. “See you later, little miss.”

“Love you, Daddy!”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Tony smiled. Before he could go out, he turned back and faced Natasha. “See you later, Red.”

Natasha hasn’t heard him call her that in ages. It must be because she was growing out her hair now. The blonde was still prominent, but her red hair was visible already. It had grown longer, touching her shoulders now.

“Later, shellhead.”

She and Morgan proceeded into the backyard where she watched her play, and sometimes she pulled her along with her. She got distracted by her phone ringing, and she saw a video message from Steve. It was the kids from the orphanage, saying hi. She felt her heart melt.

Steve was a frequent visitor at the orphanage. He loved giving gifts to the kids there, and playing with them. Aside from that, he loved this idea of hers.

After the decimation, and the casualties count, she made it her task to find every single orphaned kid she could handle, and got them set up into an orphanage. She still had hope they were gonna bring back their parents one day, and if they don’t, a lot of families would be there for those kids. She’ll be there for them herself.

When she told this to Steve, one night, a week after the events that happened in the Garden, he looked at her with a proud smile. He pulled her into one of the tightest hugs she has known, and she wouldn’t admit that she may have a few tears slip.

She was so lost in thought that she lost sight of Morgan.

“Morgan?” She frantically called. She heard a giggle and followed it.

Of course she was in the garage. The garage where Tony still tinkers, and builds his stuff. She found her there, holding something she hasn’t seen in forever. She was sitting on it, like it was a sled.

“Where did you find that, little miss?” She asked as she picked her up from it. She turned it over, and she was right.

It was Steve’s shield.

“There!” She pointed to where most of the armor parts were. She couldn’t have missed that quiver, and that gauntlets that were so familiar to her. There was even a bow, and if she wasn’t mistaken, one thing looked like a belt that Thor could wear.

Natasha sighed, and smiled when she turned to the almost 3 year old in her arms. “You shouldn’t be here, ya know?”

“Yeah, but it’s cool here.” Natasha could only chuckle.

Everything about this little girl was Tony. She had his charm, his eyes, and his hair. She also had his way with words. The only thing that she was sure that was from Pepper was her ability to wrap Tony in her little hands, make him do things that no one would imagine Tony Stark doing.

“Why don’t we go back inside, and I can teach you ballet? How’s that sound?” The little girl only squealed while she nodded her head enthusiastically.

She ordered FRIDAY to play them the music from Nutcracker, and she held Morgan’s little hands as she tried to stand on her tiptoes. She looked cute in that pointe shoes she had given her last christmas.

Once she was sure Morgan could stand on her own in tiptoes, she taught her a few moves of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and every time she fell, she would just get up, and continue to dance with her. She was so glad, she wasn’t one to wallow when she falls. She could only hope she brings it with her as she grows up.

Once they finish dancing, she sets the little girl up for her afternoon nap.

While Morgan took a nap, Natasha found herself looking at the photos propped up in the living room. Most of them were Tony and Pepper. A lot was of Morgan through the years and months. But the few was what caught her attention. She picked one up.

It was taken before all the Ultron fiasco. Before they found Loki’s scepter. It was one of those nights they spent tracking the scepter, in Tony’s lab. It was taken in a selfie-way, with Bruce holding the camera, and all six of them fit in the frame.

She placed it down, and picked another up. This one was of Tony, Steve, Rhodey, and Bruce. They were all just sort of talking, and she was pretty sure she was the one that took the photo. Another frame contained a photo, this time of her, Steve, Rhodey, Pepper, Clint, and Tony. She was certain it was the one time they went to Broadway and watched a play that was going on based on the outfits they wore.

The last one almost made her cry. It was one of those photos from an official photoshoot the Avengers once did for an entertainment magazine. This one had Sam, Wanda, and Vision. They were all there, in their suits, and only Thor and Bruce wasn’t there.

Before she could cry, she heard the engine of a car parking and she quickly placed the frame back to it’s place and took a seat in the living room, pretending to be browsing through channels.

“That was fast.” She stated as Pepper set foot on her house.

“Well, we wanted to go home early. It’s been a long day at work.” Pepper answered, as she plopped beside Natasha on the couch. “Morgan, asleep?”

“Got tired of dancing.”

“Did I mention Tony got her a red and gold tutu made?”

From there, the conversation between the two women went on and on, as Tony went upstairs, check in on his daughter, go back down and prepare refreshments. Once he set the refreshments in front of the ladies, both only thanked him.

“What time are you leaving?” Tony asked Natasha, in a teasing manner and the redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Throwing me out already, Stark?”

Tony shook his head, looked at her with a shit-eating grin, “Nah, just don’t want you to be late for the hubby.” Natasha could only roll her eyes.

Ever since the two of them (Nat and Tony) started talking again, he had been going on and on, pushing her to tell him about her and Steve, when in fact there was nothing to tell.

“Nothing is going on between us. How many times do I have to tell you, Stark?”

“You really want me to believe that?” Pepper only sat back, relaxed and watched her husband and friend go through their bickering again. “You two, we’re on the run for 2 years. You let him go when you were on MY side prior to that. The two of you are alone in that compound, and you’re telling me you two are not fucking? Seems impossible to me.” Tony shrugged his shoulders, taking a drink of the orange juice he set.

“Whatever Stark.”

“Why don’t you two go get married. Have kids and all that. I know how much you love kids, if the orphanage and Morgan isn’t enough proof, then I don’t know what is.” Tony babbled, and both ladies were sure it was one of those babbles he had when he was thinking about something deeply.

Natasha could only furrow her brows with a smile, but she wasn’t going to admit that she had thought about it. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

…

Later, she was driving herself back to the compound. She immediately spotted Steve’s motorcycle parked. She strides inside, finding him in the dining room, preparing the Thai food he ordered for them.

“Hey, soldier.”

“Hey.”

She sat beside him, and dug in. They were talking about what happened in the orphanage when he visited. He was telling her about a kid, Olivia, and how the kid idolizes her so much. She sees the twinkle in his eyes as he talks about the kid.

“She really won’t stop talking about that one time you taught them ballet, and the pointe shoes you gave her.” Steve said, smiling as he continued to eat.

“I’m going there again tomorrow, you wanna come?” This wasn’t the first time they were going to go together if ever Steve joins her. They’ve been together there multiple times and the kids love them.

“Yeah, sure. I’ve got no plans tomorrow.”

After that, they ate in comfortable silence. Natasha was still thinking about what Tony had said. Steve noticed her deep sighs, and empty stares as she continues to eat.

“Anything wrong?” He asks, and Nat seems startled. “Had a problem earlier?”

Nat only sighed, smiled, and shook her head. “Nothing. I’m just thinking about what Tony said.”

“Which is?”

“How much I love kids.” She snorts. “And why don’t I have one.”

“Oh.”

Steve knew of her sterilization. She once told him about it, on one of those nights in the cramped motel room they shared with Sam. The latter was deep asleep, and they were just drinking out the balcony, when she opened it up.

“Doesn’t Tony know?”

“You, Clint, Laura, and Bruce are the only ones who know.” She flashes a tight smile. “If I can’t save Cooper, Lila, and Nate how in the world does Tony think I’d be even worthy to be a mother.” She says all suddenly.

“Nat.” Steve states in a warning tone. He hates seeing her deprecate herself.

“It’s true. I failed as Auntie Nat, what makes Tony think I can be a Mom. And for fucks sake it isn’t even possible for me.” She snorts, whilst tears pooled in her eyes.

Steve sighs, stands up, and pulls her up from the chair, leading her to her room. He settles her on the bed, as he looks for something in her drawers. He crouches down in front of her, handing her the envelopes.

They were letters from the kids when they were on the run. Clint managed to get them to her, and the other recent envelopes were from the kids from the orphanage.

“Nat, you didn’t fail them. You were far away from failing them. They adored you, and they loved you. You can’t always save them, but the children that you saved now? Those kids at the orphanage who does nothing but sing you praises? And I know I haven’t seen or met Morgan in person, but the way she looks at you in those videos and pictures? Nat you are worthy of being a mother someday.”

Steve smiles at her. She continues to let the tears fall, and Steve runs his hands down her shoulders.

“It’s not even impossible, Nat. With the technology we have right now, nothing is. And giving birth to a child isn’t the only way to be a mother, and you know that.” He continues to tell her. He sits beside her, and pulls her in for a hug, and kisses her temple.

“You’re amazing as Auntie Nat. Any kid you’d mother would be so damn lucky.” And she chuckles at that.

Maybe he’s right. One day, when all of this is fixed— if it can be fixed, then maybe she’d give that chance to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s 2 in the morning here. happy birthday to one-half of of the superior chris, christopher robert evans.


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding Sam saw coming the first time they knocked on his door, finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a stevenat wedding? 
> 
> Yes. Yes, I just did.
> 
> Give me prompt ideas @natstcve

It was an unspoken thing between them.

Nearly 11 years ago, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers became inseparable. After the whole SHIELD and HYDRA debacle, Steve went on to find Bucky, while Natasha needed new covers. After a year, they met back in the Avengers Tower, their synchronization, better than ever which surprised the whole team.

Of course, Bruce happened.

During the whole Sokovia Accords situation, Natasha sided with Tony Stark on signing the accords. _“Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”_ She said during Peggy’s funeral when she came for him. He still didn’t sign. Bucky was framed, and everything goes to shit.

He kisses Sharon.

She let’s them go and decides to turn her back not only on Tony, but also on the 117 countries under the UN, and deep inside he knew this would happen. They meet back in Mexico, and he sees her hair is blonde. She said the red was too recognizable. A blonde would turn a man’s head, but a redhead will make a man follow.

She says he sticks out like a sore thumb, so he grows a beard, and lets his hair grow out longer.

Two years, they run together. They run with Sam. Fury met with them more times than he can remember. They operate underground. He rips off the star on his uniform. _“I’m not Captain America anymore.”_ He says with a sad smile, his hands bleeding from the cut when he tore it off.

And then Thanos happened. They fight for the world, and everyone else in the universe. They lose, and half of their friends and allies disappear.

5 years passed, and he sticks by her side. Then she dies, and then suddenly he can’t remember when was the last time he fought without Natasha by his side. He can’t remember if there was a time he even fought without her. So he promises they’d make her life worth it, and bring everyone back.

What he doesn’t know, up until the battle, was that somehow, Bruce’s snap brought her back. And just before they fight Thanos’ army, she appears back. She’s right by his side again.

After their celebration, he asks her if she wanted to get that life with him. She answers with the unspoken thing.

Natasha Romanoff would follow Steve Rogers to the ends of the Earth if he asked her to.

That was the unspoken thing. And another was that they’ve been in love with each other longer than they want to acknowledge it. They would never admit that they were too scared to admit to each other in fear of ruining the only thing constant in their lives, which is each other.

But after everything, their fear turned into something. It turned into a reminder. So they wasted no time, and here they are. A year since they won, a year after everything, here they were marrying each other.

Steve has one problem though. He can’t seem to write the perfect vow.

“Stop fidgeting, Rogers! You’re making me dizzy.” Tony quipped as he sat on the bed of his hotel suite. Bucky, Sam, Thor, Scott, and Bruce were scattered on the room, getting ready as well. Peter was their official photographer, and he was already having a field day, taking photos time after time.

Steve licked his lips, and sighed. “I haven’t written my vows.” He finally admitted. They all looked at him. “What?”

“Do you think you still need to write it?” Sam asks. He still remembers that speech he delivered almost 10 years ago. Scott thinks back to that speech he gave before the time heist, and nods in agreement with Sam.

Steve thinks. Of course, he could come up with something when she was in front of him, but he didn’t want to stutter. He wanted everything to be perfect.

“Chill out, Steve. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Bucky says, clapping his shoulder.

…

Natasha was still seated in front of the dresser. The team Pepper hired to do her look wasn’t finished yet, and she knows they kept it simple, because they were just doing her nails now. Everything else was done rather quickly.

“Auntie Nat, is Dad allowed here? He’s at the door. Peter’s with him.” Lila asks, poking her head into the door of her bedroom in the suite, she and the girls shared.

“Yeah, let them in sweetie.”

Just in time, her nails are dry and the crew says she’s beautiful and they’ll be on stand-by to retouch her. She thanks them, and she knows some of them will already leave, the others will help the girls with their looks.

“Don’t you look beautiful.” She hears Clint’s voice, and she turns to him. She smiles, eyes glowing with happiness.

“Is it okay, if I take pictures?” Peter asks after snapping one photo already. She nods, but then after the kid takes off to the other rooms to take photos of what was happening there too.

Despite Peter being the official photographer, Pepper still insisted another group of photographers to cover everything. Peter will mainly focus on Nat and Steve, but the kid seems to enjoy taking photos of the others too.

When Peter was out of her room, Clint shakes his head, while he smiles at her.

“Love is for children.” He says, and they both laugh at how silly it sounds now. Those words that came out of her mouth, a lifetime ago when she defected. “Guess, now you can be a child all you want, since you never got to.”

“Clint.” She rolls her eyes, tears already pricking at the sides of her eyes. “Don’t make me cry, they just finished my make up.”

“I won’t.” Clint chuckles. “I just want you to know, I’m very happy for you. And I’m so happy, you’re here. You’re alive, and you get to live the life you want.” He pauses. “I thought I lost you that day, and I will never forgive myself if I had really lost you. It should’ve been me, Nat.”

“Clint, don’t say that.” She chides, and her tears starting already.

“You sacrificed for a world that never loved you, or acknowledged the things you did for it. Your ledger was wiped clean the moment you chose to be one of the good guys. I want you to know that.” Clint was crying too.

She pulls him in for a hug. “Thank you for choosing to give me a life. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. Thank you for saving me.”

“Believe me when I say, that was the best decision I ever made.”

They pull apart, and Clint chuckles, wiping her tears away. “You look really beautiful, Nat. He would be floored.” They laugh. She calls for someone to retouch her make up since some jerk made her cry.

Laura and Lila shoos him away, and Peter too. The ladies come inside her room, and after they retouched her make up, they helped her into the creamy white dress that was custom made for her.

“Wow.” Wanda spits out, as she looks at her.

The gown wasn’t poofy, or anything big. It was flowy, and had long train, but it hugged her curves perfectly. It was embedded with diamonds all over it, and it shone every time the lights hit it. It was strapless, and it fit perfectly to the lake side wedding they planned.

“You’re so pretty Auntie Nat.” Morgan quipped happily as she clapped her hands.

She looked at herself again in the mirror, not believing her eyes.

Once upon a time, she lived day by day by a suitcase. Ready to leave once she’s done her job. She used to say love was for children. Now, she feels like a different woman from that. And she is. And she liked this better. It was the best version of herself.

The photographers along with Peter came inside, took pictures, and as they put on the veil on her, they all took shots of it from different angles. She hugs Pepper, thanks her for everything since she planned it with her.

Lila was her maid of honor, so they took pictures of when Lila was putting on the garter on her leg. “Hike it up higher Lila.” Maria states mischievously, and Nat only has to roll her eyes. Lila giggles and does what she has to.

Wanda, Pepper, Laura, and Maria were all her bridesmaids. Morgan was their flower girl, and Nate was the ring bearer. Steve didn’t decide on whether he’d have Bucky or Sam as his best man, instead he chose both of them. Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Scott were his groomsmen. Clint would be the one to give her away.

The others, were of course invited. But they kept the guest list short, with only those they were really close with, and those they trust. They were informed that the Guardians had landed and are on the venue already. The Pyms were already there as well as the Okoye, Nakia, Shuri, and T’Challa. Cooper was there already too.

“Ladies.” Clint cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the ladies. “It’s time.”

They look at Nat one more time, and says they’ll meet her by the lake. “You ready?”

“Always.” She smiles.

…

As the sleek red convertible Nat and Clint were on arrives, Steve walks down the aisle, smiling and nodding at the guests. He rubs her Mother’s ring hanging on the chain of his necklace hidden under his military uniform. He looks up once he reached the altar, and standing beside him were Sam and Bucky.

“I hope you’re happy Ma.” He whispers as he looks up.

He watches the rest of the entourage walk down the aisle. When Lila was finally reaching the end of the aisle, he takes a deep breath. Clint follows, stops somewhere in the middle of the aisle. They lift the curtains on the arch that they let lose earlier after Clint walked, and revealed Natasha.

His eyes start to water, and he knows that she’s gonna tease him for it. Only when she reaches Clint does he see, that she too was almost crying. When they finally reach him, Clint places her hand on his that was waiting.

“Take care of her, Cap.” He nods, eyes still trained on Natasha.

She was beautiful. She always was even without the make up she has on right now, he knows she’s beautiful. Her make up was only light, and her hair was flowing right past her shoulders. She was glowing.

“Wow.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Rogers.” Bucky and Sam chuckles when they hear this, and so does Lila.

This was the first time he’s wore his military uniform in almost 8 years. The events they went to as a team before the whole Accords situation (which were now abolished, thank god), he always wore the uniform. The first time, Tony said he looked so old in it. After that, Tony had his uniform repaired. It fit him perfectly, and looked every bit handsome in it.

Fury clears his throat, and they both look at him with happy smiles. He smiled back at them, and started the ceremony. After a few talks of what marriage is, and a little background story of his two finest agents (Tony clears his throat, saying he was the finest of the finest), it was now time for their vows.

“Let’s start with you, Steve.”

Steve takes a deep breath. He reaches for her hands and takes it in his. He wants to remember what he wrote, but as he looked into her eyes, everything was so easy.

“I remember sometime ago, maybe 11 or 10 years ago, you asked me if I had anyone special. I said, it was hard to find someone with shared life experiences.” He takes a deep breath. “Natalia Alianovna Romanova, you have been with me since the first time I knew aliens existed. You were with me during the first time I became a fugitive. You taught me a valuable lesson at that time. Don’t run, walk.” They both chuckle.

“You were there when I thought my childhood fear of robots taking over the world became real. You turned your back on 117 countries for me. You were there when we lost half of the universe.” He chuckles again. “God Nat, we both died falling somewhere, and with the Red skull somehow involved. If that’s not enough life experiences, then I don’t know what is.”

“Almost a century ago, I told Peggy I was waiting for the right partner. If I could go back again in time, I’d go to her, and tell her all about you. My right partner.”

“I love you Natasha Romanoff, and I have loved you for such a long time now, and I promise you, that I will not stop anytime soon. I vow to always be by your side, as you have been by mine, and I promise to keep on choosing you, even if it means I’m choosing you over the world.”

Her make up was ruined, and she was sure of that, but she didn’t care. She cried throughout his vows, and she wasn’t ashamed. She wanted to kiss him right there, and there. She looks at their tearful friends and family, and she swears she saw Sam pushing Bucky for teasing him.

“Natasha? Time for you to top that.” They chuckle at Nick’s remark.

She wipes her eyes, making sure her mascara won’t smudge. She laughs, with him, and she takes a deep breath. Speeches weren’t ever her thing nor were declarations of love. But, for Steve, everything was her thing.

“I have been with your stubborn ass since the Chitauri. From the first time I met you on that helicarrier, I thought I would never get along with you. You were Captain America, and in Ultron’s words, god’s righteous man. You were that golden symbol, the perfect man who was always honest, and always played by the rules.” She rolled her eyes at that, earning a chuckle.

“But, then the whole SHIELD fiasco happened, and I got to know who you really were behind that shield. Captain America never impressed me. Steve Rogers though? Steve Rogers amazed me. If the world thought that Captain America would never break rules, then the world has forgotten that Steve Rogers became Captain America because he didn’t follow orders.” Bucky had the loudest chuckle at that and Steve could only shake his head.

“Through that time, I realized you weren’t perfect. You had your flaws and weaknesses. And that’s where I realized we were somehow alike.” She takes in another breath. “The Red Room designed me to be perfect, but they forgot how human I am, and that I have flaws and weaknesses too. Thank god, because those flaws and weaknesses are what brought me here.” She throws Clint a look, and the archer has his tears.

“I lived by many names, different stories, and a suitcase ready to go whenever it was inconvenient or whenever the job was done. And then, everything happened. Multiple world ending events later, 117 countries chasing after us, half of the universe disappearing, I stuck by one identity. Natasha Romanoff was coined by Fury and Clint. It was derived from my real name. And through all those I’ve mentioned, she stuck by you Steven Grant Rogers.”

“I stuck by you, because you loved me for what I am. You loved me for all of my nightmares, and all of my stubbornness.” Steve lets out a laugh. “You loved me even when I can’t even love myself, and you loved me even at our lowest points.”

“So for that, I promise you, that I will love you through it all too. I will love you even if the whole world has turned it’s back on you.” She takes her time, wiping her eyes first.

“Bucky promised you till the end of the line, I promise you more than that end of the line. I will love you and be with you even after the end of the line. I will love you not only to death, but even to the afterlife where my soul shall rest.”

Everyone was full on crying now. Steve wiped away both hers and his tears, and she swears she saw Fury discreetly wipe away his tears. Fury calls in Nate for the rings, and through shaking hands but sure hearts, they slip each other their rings.

“With that, I now pronounce you man and wife. Captain Rogers, you may now kiss your bride.”

He pulls her in and gives her the sweetest of kisses, and she hears everyone clap. And after the long steamy kiss, he punches the air as he squeezes her right by his side, and all of them chuckles.

…

The reception was held back in the ballroom of the hotel they rented out. The hosts were none other than Tony and Pepper, and as they open the dance floor, Steve giddily asks for her hand which she accepts eagerly.

As they danced, more and more started to dance with them. At some point, Bucky was able to grab her from Scott. “You really had to top that end of the line huh?”

“Well, if you think Sam is your biggest competition you clearly have missed me.” She smirks, and Bucky snorts.

“We’ve come a long way from that huh?” He asks and she knows what he meant. She nods, smiling.

“We’re free. Far away from them.”

“I’m happy for you. Both of you.” He smiles.

“I’m happy for you too, James.” She smiles at the name. “You’re finally free. You can start over again and do what you need to do.”

“Which is annoy Sam for the rest of his days. He didn’t know Captain America comes hand in hand with Sergeant James Barnes.” She actually lets out a belly laugh at that.

As the song switches, Tony asks for her from Bucky. She watches the tensed exchange between the two, but they were civil, as Bucky went on to dance with Maria Hill who Tony was dancing with before.

“Gotta say, those made me cry more than Pepper’s vows.” She hits him on the shoulder, whilst laughing. “Don’t tell her that though.” She knows he’s kidding.

“Really though, I’m glad for the both of you. You finally stopped dancing around it. And it only took you dying, and a fucking death battle with an alien bent on murdering trillions.” She laughs.

“Thank you, Tony.” She smiles at him. “Now, we get to rest.”

“Yup, the world has enough Avengers already.”

Cue in Sam, who takes her away from Tony. She hugs him first, before they start to dance. The man had become somewhat her brother.

“For the record, I saw this happening the moment you two knocked on my door.” She snorts. “I’m glad it finally happened.”

“Thank you, Sam.” She pulls him in again. “Really, thank you.”

“I’m always here Widow, always here.”

“Can I have this dance?” She turns to look at Bruce, and Sam nods smiling. She takes Bruce’s large hand.

“Believe me Nat, I’m happy for you. And for Cap as well.” Bruce says as they start swaying to the music. “I’m glad the stones brought you back.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” She hugs him. “One day, I hope you find the woman who’ll see you beyond the Hulk.” At that Bruce chuckles.

“I hope so too, Nat. I hope.”

When Pepper finally calls for the garter to be thrown, she sets a chair in the middle. She sits there, her smirk wide, as Steve crouches down.

“Use your mouth!” She hears Tony shout from his seat. She had to roll his eyes. There were kids present and Steve knew better.

“I’d use my mouth later.” He winks at her, and she flushes. He grabs the garter from her thighs and and the guys cheer.

The unmarried men were piled up, Sam and Bucky already pushing each other. She shakes her head, as Steve throws away the garter, and Scott catches it effortlessly, Sam and Bucky gaping at him.

Natasha then proceeds to throw her bouquet, which she made sure Hope catches. And she does. She and Steve pull both the couple, and everyone cheered on as Scott placed the garter on Hope’s thighs.

From a distance she could see Hank Pym massaging his temples.

They wrap up, and a private jet courtesy of Stark Industries waits for them at the airport. And as they descend through the skies, he reaches for her hand and kisses her knuckles gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve swears, her eyes were brighter than the stars that they have seen.


	8. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony’s much awaited apology for each other. And Steve finally meets Morgan in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this crap. I had no idea what I was writing.

After Siberia, the first time Steve ever talked to Tony was after he was rescued from space. That didn’t turn out well, considering everything that was happening. After what happened in The Garden, after Tony recovered, he moved out with Pepper to start a quiet life, and they never spoke to each other again.

3 years after the decimation, still not a single word from each other. Even though Natasha was a frequent visitor at the cabin, Steve never dared to come with her, even though she encouraged him to talk to Tony already. He would always insist it wasn’t the time yet, and Natasha would always say he might run out of time again.

Finally, after all this time, Natasha finally convinced him to come with her to the cabin.

It was Morgan’s 3rd birthday, and naturally, Nat would come go see her niece. The invitation for the little girl’s birthday throughout the years always included Steve’s name, but he would always just send his present with Nat, along with little notes and doodles of characters Morgan would babble endlessly about. He hasn’t met the mini Stark in person, but Natasha would always video call him whenever she was with the little girl and talk to Steve.

Today was the first time he was going to meet her in person, and maybe hold her in his arms. He insisted on driving them to the cabin, and Natasha didn’t even argue with him. She just smiled, and shrugged her shoulders as she entered his Audi. When they finally pulled up to the cabin, Natasha threw him a look.

“It’s gonna be okay, Steve.” She squeezed his shoulders.

They went out, collected their gifts they placed on the back seat, and Steve threw one more glance at Nat before they strode inside the cabin. Before they could get any more deeper inside the house, Morgan was already making a beeline for her Auntie Nat.

“Happy Birthday, my little darling!” Natasha pulls her up from the ground, and peppers her face with kisses, and nuzzles her face in her neck. “I brought someone with me.”

Slowly, the little girl turned to look at Steve, and gasped. “Uncle Steve!”

Steve placed the box he was holding down the near chair, and reached to get Morgan from Nat’s arms. The little girl squealed as he squeezed her in his arms tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

“You finally came!”

“Wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world, sweetheart.”

Unknown to them, Tony was also there, watching their exchange. Natasha was the first to sense his presence and threw him an acknowledging nod, before walking to him, and giving him a side hug.

“Tony.”

“Cap.”

The two men nodded at each other, and Morgan won’t stop talking to Steve, not wanting to let go of the super soldier as they walked to the backyard where Rhodey was grilling, and Pepper was setting up.

“Cap!” Rhodey beams, as he walks up to greet both him and Natasha. “Good to finally see you here.”

Pepper quickly strides to them, hugging both of them while Steve was still holding Morgan. “Are you happy to finally see Uncle Steve, Morg?”

“Yes, Mommy!” The little girl squeals as she burrows herself deeper in her Uncle’s arms. They could only chuckle, and Tony was smiling.

“Let go of the old man, Maguna. Let’s eat first.”

Steve sets Morgan down and she runs to her father, holding his hand as they walk towards where the table is set beside the lake. Happy arrives, holding a present, and Morgan immediately climbs up at him. The cheeseburgers Rhodey grilled was delicious, and although there was still some tension, Steve and Tony exchange an easy conversation.

Natasha looks at the little girl, after they ate playing in the backyard, with her father’s gift (a gauntlet similar to his suits, but with no repulsers) with a spark in her eyes. She remembers Lila and her little bow and arrows that she gave her when she was just 5. How she proudly showed her Daddy, Auntie Nat’s gift.

Her nieces were every bit their fathers, but they always radiate the softness and calm demeanor their mothers have.

“You know, I remember giving Lila a set of bow and arrows when she turned five.” Natasha states as she feels Steve sit beside her on the porch. “Clint always sent me pictures and videos of her playing with it. He says Cooper ought to learn from her little sister.” She chuckles at that. Cooper and his calm and quiet likeness. “I miss them.”

“Morgan would’ve loved to play with Nate.” She adds.

Steve only nods, smiling. “They’d be the best of friends.”

“You talk to Tony, yet?” Natasha asks, directly. She’s seen the two exchange an easy conversation over lunch, but they still weren’t talking with just each other.

“Nat.” He chides. “We’ll get to that.”

True enough, just before the sun sets, Tony finds him by the dock of the lake, sitting. He asks if he minds, and Steve only answers him with a shake of his head, and moved slightly to the right, making enough space for the multi-billionaire to sit on.

“You did good, Tony.” Steve starts, looking directly at the lake.

“Told you, I’d take out a page of Barton’s book.” Tony lightly snorts. “How are you, Cap?”

Steve weighs in his question. How was he? Three years after their loss, almost five years since their falling out, how was he?

“I’m fine.” He says with a shake of his head. “As fine, as one can be after losing half of his friends.” He sighs, they need to address the elephant in the room now, and there was no time like this again. “Tony, I’m sorry.”

“Steve.”

“No, I’m really sorry, Tony. About your parents, about leaving you in Siberia, about everything. I really am sorry.”

Tony looks at him, speechless for the very first time since they’ve known each other. He sighs, placing a hand on one of Steve’s shoulders, squeezing it, reassuringly. “I’m sorry too, Cap. For everything.”

Steve only nods, but with a smile, nonetheless. It feels like some sort of weight has been lifted up from both their shoulders, as they sit still on that dock, watching the sun set, with Morgan’s laugh sounding from inside the cabin.

“Morgan’s every bit of you, Stark.” Steve finally says, and he hears Tony snort.

“Funny. The look on her eyes reminds me of Pepper every time I look into it.” Tony says, and chuckles. “Or maybe I’m just denial because I don’t want her to be as reckless as me.”

Steve chuckles more, at that. “I think being a Stark comes hand in hand with being reckless.”

Tony lets out a belly laugh at that.

Pepper calls them inside. They were presenting Morgan her cake, and of course the little girl was all smiles and giggles as they all sang to her a happy birthday.

“I wish, we all stay happy together.” She murmured to the cake, that everyone else heard and could only look at each other. “And that I always have Mommy and Daddy with me.” She blew her candles, and Steve swears Tony and Pepper had to wipe a few tears at the last line.

They all clapped and cheered for her while she giggled. Steve wishes she never lose that charm and innocence.

Morgan H. Stark was proof that they could all start over. She was a symbol of light, in all the grief that surrounded them, not so long ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a “what if” chapter


End file.
